La nueva generacion
by little mary-chan
Summary: Una historia de amor
1. Default Chapter

LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN  
  
-"Me llamo Akeru y tengo 15 años vivo en una casa con mis padres mis tios o como se les pueda llamar y mi hermano o primo y amigo Tsei el es.. el es como un hermano pero no se últimamente me siento muy muy undia a el mis amigas dicen que demasiado y yo ya no me siento tan comoda con el como cuando eramos niños aun que eso si me encanta estar con el siento un aura tan confortable cuando estoy junto a el... esta es mi casa es muy grande antes vivia con mi hermana Miki y mi hermano Yuu pero se han casado y ahora viven juntos van a tener su primera hija y la llamaran Mary la verdad es que ese nombre me encanta. Y ahi esta el este es Tsei" Hola Tsei buenos dias! losientosemehahachotardey me he dormido aiiiii.(esto en la pobre chia no se entendía mucho pero es que Tsei ya lo entendia siempre lo entendia no le costaba nada ellos siempre habian estado juntos y no era de extrañar ni siquiera pestañeaba para entender lo que Akeru decia la conocía lo suficiente ya se habia cvuelto a dormir)  
  
- que cruz Ake-chan por qeu siempre te tienes que dormir?? vamos corre que no llegamos y nos castigaran a copiar ahora ya no quieren ni los cubos de agua porque saben que despues de tanto tiempo te has acostumbrado como yo y ya no nos pesan jejeje  
  
-eso es verdad Tsei-kun pero yo no quiero copiar asi que corramos  
  
(asi es todas las mañanas ellos dos, Akeru con sus patines y Tsei con su patin iban corriendo la verdad es que ellos eran muy buenos deportistas como sus hermanos)  
  
-"Me llamo Tsei y tengo 15 años mi vida siempre esta agetreada por ella pero me gusta estar con ella la verdad es que su alegria siempre consigue alegrarme la vida y bueno siempre hemos estado muy unidos cualquiera diría que demasiado"  
  
Los dos llegan a tiempo a clase alli les esperan sus amigos y amigas el uniforme desde que Miki, Yuu y sus amigos habían estado había cambiado mucho ahora Akeru llevaba una falda solo un poco mas corta que la de Miki de colorverde a cuadros que dejaba ver su piernas de deportista, unas clazas de color azul oscuro altas que tapaban casi todas su piernas en invierno solo que ahoira como era casi verano cada una llevaba una cosa ella optaba por los calcetines bastante cortos blancos zapatilllas deportivas rojas de skater con cordones jamaicanos con unos cascabeles entrelazados en ellos despues dos moños con tambien unos lazos rojos recogiendolos una camisa sin mangasblanca con el bordado del institudo Toryo y un collar que le habia regalado Tsei con un ying yang muy bonito mientras que Tsei llevaba unos pantalones azules bastante anchos (solo tenian que ser zules asi que..) una camisa de manga corta blanca con el simbolo de Toryo unos bolsillos enlos pantalones con su discman en uno de ellos ninguno se separaba de el. El por su parte llevana una cadena de plata bastante larga con un tripi en ella se lo habia regalado Ake-chan y como ella ninguno de los dos se separaba de su regalo el cuando no estaba en las clases como hacia calor siempre llevaba un pañuelo de color azul sobre su cabeza tenia el peo corto y de color negro y ella de color Miel eran muy apuestos los dos en realidad eran los mas famosos de la clase.  
  
Ake-chan se acerca a un grupo de chicas que iban vestidas como ella y parecían simpaticas empieza a hablar con ellas animadamente al parecer Yoshira el xico que le gustaba a Ake-chan el cual iba a la clase de al lado e iba con ella a tenis les habia preguntado si tenía novio lo cual significaba que le iba a pedir salir en eso se oye un gra grito es Ake-chan esta gritando y saltando como una loca por la alegría.  
  
-Eiiiiii! Ake-chan nos vas a dejar sordos para de gritar como una loca le decía Tsei a Akeru.  
  
-/como un tomate/ lo siento seguid todos con lo vuestro no pensaba en lo que hacía /todos empiezan a reir incluida ella/ asi pasaron las clases hasta la hora de la comida entonces fué cuando Reiko se le acercó a Tsei el en realidad la ve´ñia guapa pero su corazón ya lo ocupaba cierta señorita que vive en su casita.  
  
-Hola Tsei ¿como estas? la verdad venía para preguntarte si te gustaría que hoy fueramos a estudiar juntos esque como tu vas tan bien en las clases y yo necesito ayuda (en realidad ella lleva mucho enamorada de el, bueno como casi toda su clase)  
  
-Lo siento Reika pero es que no se...  
  
-Venga Tsei no le hagas ese feo ayudala venga  
  
-Ake-chan?? .. vale de acuerdo pero no se si podré ayudarte ehh.  
  
-venga si que podrás hermanito  
  
-"¿hermanito? ¿eso soy yo para ella? me encantaría que tu sintieras todo lo que yo que me quisieras.. como yo a ti" de acuerdo.  
  
-psss pssss Ake-chan ven un momento  
  
-¿Yoshi-kun que pasa?  
  
-el sabado a las 21 en tu casa, ¿ok? esperame alli preciosa que vas a tener elñ honor de salir con migo  
  
-"pero que prepotente quien se ha creido que es este y para postres yo no la podré vigilar porque tendré que estar con Reyka"  
  
-mmm de acuerdo alli estare  
  
"será posible?? espero que no te pase nada Ake-chan porque no podré ayudarte como me gustaría que yo fuera el"  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. 2 CAP ¿que original soy no?

Los ruidos se oian por toda la casa, ruidos de zapatos moviendose de un lado a otro, secadores estaban tan contentas, las amigas de Ake-chan habian ido a su casa a ayudarla a arreglarse y es que no todos los dias se salia con el chico mas popular de todo el instituto y ademas con apenas 15 años. El ya tenia 16 ya incluso podia conducir aunque no le dejaban sacarse el carnet (¬¬U jeje lo siento con perdon pero queria putearlo un poco jujujuju) Ya eran las 21, era la hora.  
  
-Ake: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! me haces dañooo!! sueltame el pelooo, yo no te he hecho nada T_T  
  
-Cary: Lo siento Ake pero hay prisa y me estoy volviendo loca  
  
-Ake: Prisaaaaaaa!!!!?? si llevais haciendome estas tonterias desde hace 3 horasss ¬¬**  
  
DING DONG(timbre??)  
  
-Tsei: "genial este tio ya esta aqui, como le ponga una mano encima a Ake me lo cargo con mis propias manos, con lo que me gustaria estar en su lugar, ¿pero que digo? no no puedo decir eso ella es mi hermana, buenoi no lo es, pero ella no me quiere" (aura maligna alrededor de Tsei)  
  
-Tsei: Pasa.  
  
-Yoshi:(cara de tipo guay y enrollado al que casi ningun tio y menos los celosos aguantan) Hola Koishikawa que tal? te puedo llamar Tsei ahora que ya casi somos familia?...  
  
-Tsei: ¬¬*** " familia? pero qeu se ha creido este tio?, ya se, convierto en monja a Akesi no esta conmigo no estara con nadie jujujujuju" (voz fria casi de ultratumba brrrr me dan escalofrios) Llamame como quieras, pero pasa que tengo prisa.  
  
-Yoshi: ^^UUUU Aaa de acuerdo, lo siento ehh.  
  
-Tsei: Ake-chan tu CITAAAAA ya esta aquiii!!!! "esa palabra se me mete en el corazon y me hace sufrir, no me deja respirar"  
  
-Ake:Ahhhh ya voy!!! soltadme el pelo!! dejadme dejadme, no el cascabel lo dejas yo voy a ir normal como iria a cualquier cita asi que sueltame YAAAAA!!!  
  
-Yoshi: parece ser que Akeru tiene problemas no?  
  
-Tsei:sa nada son sus amigas que no la dejan.  
  
Akeru baja, esta preciosa, lelva una falda medio larga vaquera, por encima de las rodillas, unas medias de rayas de colores y sus ya inseparables skater rojas co sus cascabeles y cordones, una camiseta blanca de estilo cruzado oriental que le quedaba muy bien y como no, el pelo recogido en dos moños esta vez con unos dibujoshippies en los lazos.  
  
-Yoshi: (babeando) que wapaaaaa aghrllllll (este tipo no llega a mas)  
  
-Tsei: tipo definitivamente no me gusta" Ake-chan estas preciosa last... digo espero que te lo pases bien.  
  
-Ake:Tsei muakkkkssss (besito) adios volvere pronto  
  
-Tsei: (rojooooooo) o...o....ok adiosssss 


	3. 3 CAP

Tsei seguia en la puerta rojo como un tomate, y mientras tanto Ake y Yoshi estaban ya casi en la discoteca de moda, ella estaba muy guap y todas las miradas iban hacia ella, eso le molestaba pero estaba tan contenta de estar con oshi que decidio no hacer caso.  
  
Pasaban las horas y el estudio que estaba haciendo Tsei en su casa era cada vez mas pesado, en realidad no era estudiar ya que estaban tan cansados que empezaron a ver una pelicula (8 mile de Eminem ¿que esperabais la peli de OT ?jejejej)  
  
Las horas pasaban y Ake se empezaba a burrir que estaria haciendo Yoshi media hora girado le mira y... ¡TENIA UN ESPEJOOO!  
  
Ake:* será creido se esta mirando en el espejo para que le miren mas* Yoshi que haces?¿ no quieres bailar?¿  
  
Yoshi: Oooo ahora?¡ es ue sudare...  
  
Ake. ¬¬u aaaa de acuerdo *aghhh no sabia que fuera asi, yo le veia muy arreglado siempre que fuera por esto y que llegara a estos extremos*  
  
Yoshi. Oye Ake puedes decirles a las chicas que no me miren tanto o al menos no se me acerquen tanto es que me tapan la luz y me pongo moreno  
  
Ake: jajajaja  
  
Yoshi: que pasa?¿  
  
Ake: no era una coña?¿  
  
Yoshi. una coña el que ?¿  
  
Ake: nada nada ¬¬U***  
  
Yoshi: pues ya sabes  
  
Ake. oye mira me voy y asi no te tapo la luz *capullo a mi no m hables tio que engreido*  
  
Yoshi. pero que no quieres disfurtar un poco mas de mi preciada compañia?¿  
  
Ake: es que eres tan divino que me pongo nerviosa  
  
Yoshi. aaaa lo entiendo jajajjaj  
  
Ake: *aghh* ^_^*********  
  
Lo unico que Akeru pudo hacer fue llamar a Tseia su movil para uq la recogiera porque, habia sido Yoshi el que la habia llevado en cindco minutos llegaria pero tenia miedo. A parte de ser la discoteca de moda, estaba situada en el barrio mas problematico y unos tipos la miraban con una cara muy rara.  
  
Un buen rato de miradas, y de pronto unos brazos que la rodeaban, ella se gira repentinamente y sin mirar quien era le pega (empieza a apalearle, pegarle patadas, hacerle llaves de judo cuando intentaba levantarse), los tipos que antes la miraban con aquella cara dejaban de mirarla asi ... para mirarla asustados pensando en que ese habria sido su destino si hubieran hexo lo que pensaban momentos atras.  
  
De pronto lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Ake no podia mas con su miedo /no llega a estar asustada y lo mata!! jujuujuj/ empieza a correr ni esperaria a Tsei huiria de aquel sitio, de pronto sintio forzados pasos, pesados, persiguiendola ella corria cada vez mas fuerte y a su vez el personaje misterioso de detras tambien.  
  
Pero para su terror llegan a un callejon apartado, ella llora se acerca cada vez al fondo y de pronto ve la cara es... es...es horrible!! es Tsei con... con sangre y chichones por todas partes!!1 se abraza a el y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente....  
  
CONTINUARAAAAAAA chanchan chaaaann 


	4. Una buena ayuda

Inicio • Registrarse • Panel de control • Buscar • Lista de autores • Novedades Anime Marmalade Boy la proxima generación 1. la proxima generación 2. El tipo 3. CAP 3 4. UNA BUENA AYUDA Autor: Hits: 105 CAPÍTULO IV  
UNA BUENA AYUDA  
  
Depués de que Ake-chan le hubiera pateado el culo a Tsei (literalmente jusjusjus), esta lo intentó llevar a un tax, pero no pudo con el, entonces apareció un chico de cabellos plateados, ojos verdes, alto, musculoso dentro de lo normal.. (aix q m enganxo!), el chico al ver a Ake-chan llorando y intentando despertar a un Tsei pateado, salió corriendo hacia ellos.   
El chico miraba la escena muy extrañado, sabía que algo había pasado pero no entendía nada, las magulladuras del otro eran muy raras...  
- Chico: Perdona..  
ZAS!!!  
-Chico: O_OUU NO ME ATAQUES! NO ME ATAQUES! solo quiero ayudar creeme!  
- Ake: ¿en serio? ¿seguro que no eres un violador o algo parecido?  
-Chico: Lo juro ^_^UU   
-Ake: ¿podrías... ayudarme a llevar a mi... amigo a un taxi?  
-Chico: Claro, pero ¿que le ha pasado?  
-Ake: Verás.. es que.. le ataqué, pensando que era un violador  
- Chico: *esta chica da mucho miedo* aaa lo entiendo..  
Ya en la parada del taxi..  
-Chico: Es cierto, no me he presentado! perdón soy Kurai Makimachi  
-Ake: O encantada! Yo soy Akeru Koishikawa   
-Kurai: y tu amigo?  
-Ake: el es Tsei Matsura, lo conozco desde que recuerdo vivimos en la misma casa  
-Kurai: ¿queeee?? pero si te echaba 17 años! y estas casada? si que te conservas O_O  
-Ake: No! No es mi marido, ni mi novio ni nada /roja como un tomate/ son lios familiares y tengo 15 años  
-Kurai: aaaa, ahi viene tu taxi, oye me encantaría volver a verte, ¿me das tu movil?  
Akeru le da su movil a Kurai y deciden que volverán a hablar, al llegar a casa, sus padres etás todavía de marcha y no han vuelto, esta tumba a Tsei como puede en el sofá ya que este ya etá un poco despierto, y trae algo de hielo...  
Durante una media hora Akeru vcuida y cura las heridas de Tsei, luego el despierta y la ve ahi dormida, el la tapa, se acerca a ella, y los dos duermen placidamente, si se puede, en el sofá de la casa, sentados.  
La mañana siguiente, Tsei, despierta empujado por un ruido raro, son como chismorreos, abre los ojos y cual es su sorpresa al ver a sus cuatro padres alrededor sonriendo y chismorreando sobre lo guapos que están sus dos hijos como pareja, Tsei se pone rojo y asi empieza otro dia normal en la casa Koishikawa-Matsura como en los viejos tiemps!!!  
NOTAS. PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON  
Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar con mis historias pero es que he estado de vacaciones y no tenía ordenador por lo tanto no podía continuar, lueogo ademas en esta y la magia de los sueños tuve un saturamiento mental de los grandes y no me inspiraba, la historia de Rurouni la he continuado xo mi ordenador es muy simpatico y no puedo sacarla para publicarlo, asi que paciencia plissssss muakssssss!!!  
  
mary-chan  
  
*Buenos y malos momentos viví contigo,   
has sido testigo de la incomprensión de los mios  
y ¿que más dá?  
yo era feliz pintando muros y escuchando rap  
así fué, así será*  
/EL MAESE KDS/ (B-boy hasta la muerte)  
  
PONED RESPUESTASSSSSSSSS 

Review la proxima generación

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Todas las historias aquí publicadas son propiedad de sus autores. Hispafics.net no se hace responsable de lo que dichos autores puedan publicar.  
  


  
[ Anterior | Al azar | Lista | Siguiente ]   
IO Designs


End file.
